Three hundred couples are to be studied by means of psychological tests, questionnaires, life history interviews, and observational methods. An attempt will be made to identify psychological factors related to attitudes toward birth planning, abortion, and related issues, contraceptive preferences, and marital adjustment. A major methodological emphasis will be placed on techniques suitable for the analysis of couples, as distinguished from analyses of wives and husbands as individuals. These techniques include conjoint interaction grids, husband-wife similarity and dissimilarity indices, and summative treatment of scores from both spouses. Q-sort, personality inventory profile, and attitude scale data will be studied along with ratings made by interviewers and assessment observers.